the adventures of a new doctor
by Denis425
Summary: steven was living his life normally when a mysterious being called the doctor appears to change everything
1. the mysterious man

Steven was in a room in his house talking to connie pearl amethyst and garnet on a new book that connie found on Greek gods in the future. when you hear the explosion of noise just all go towards the exit but steven stumbled in the book that connie aviation plane dropped all out leaving him alone to stand up if faced with a golden light and several rays coming out of it to some light and reveals a tall man with black hair a black blouse red eyes wearing a brown overcoat with a red bow tie and also made red he had a device on the wrist and with a broom in hand he approached Steve knelt and because his hand on Shoulder Steven

\- Steven this is very important to listen to me carefully - speaking man looking into the boy's eyes that stared at him and then nodded in a way yes

\- Here a few hours you will have the strangest adventure of a lifetime I ask you something - he takes a pocket crystal

\- Save it with your life this will save you in the future- it because the crystal in the hand of Steven and pressed a button on her bracelet and disappeared steven heard his friends call him

\- More what just happened - he speaks softly as he leaves the house

Steven left the house and started down the stairs when he came down he saw a mysterious black cylinder in the middle of a crater steven tries to get closer and stopped by Pearl -Steven Departs we do not know what that is - spoke pearl blocking the way

\- People will seem to open - spoke amethyst looking at the cylinder that opened revealing a man that not the message but did not bow tie or the broom he leaves the cylinder turns and locks the cylinder he turns from a smile and speak

\- Hello I'm - he falls unconscious

\- What did're going - spoke garnet looking body

\- I really wanted to know - spoke pearl picking up the man's legs

\- Let's take it to the base - she said hoping that help came from amethyst who took the head of the man they dragged up the stairs amethyst looked at the stairs and shouted

\- Are you kidding we'll have to drag him up there - cries the brave gem

\- It will take - responds pearl starting to rise

Break time 2 hours later

\- I think he's dead - speaks amethyst looking for man

\- Amethyst - Pearl yells

\- Fans two hours that he's stopped I think died - he responds amethyst

\- Who wants to help me bury him - speaks smiling amethyst lifting a shovel but the mysterious man begins to stir

\- Ann now what will do with that shovel - speaks sad amethyst

\- Then what good nap - the man gets up and starts to yawn but realize that you are accompanied and draws a smile

\- Hello who are you - tells him smiling

(Skip the presentations)

\- And who would - Pearl speaks staring

\- I'm the doctor - smiling doctor speaks

\- whoooooooo Doctor - Garnet question though and stopped by an earthquake

\- Earthquake - Pearl question

\- No - speaking doctor taking a pen with a green crystal pocket he presses the button and starts making a noise he stops and looks at a small screen on the pen

\- The momentum is not circular and straight mean it is that is causing dramatic pause that-

\- It's coming out of the sea - speaks the doctor

Doctor clung to the couch to try not to be played by the earthquake but a stronger tremor that does slip and drop the sofa and fall to the ground then he gets up and goes up to the exit. Outside doctor sees four giant hands out of the sea once they hold in the beach sand dragging his body a giant monster features have bulky white hair that reaches his shoulder a green-water skin and four eyes of green, between which there is a green band did not look pleased

\- Crystal gems - be shouted with hatred.  
Soon the gems out of the house with their weapons into fists and advance in the direction monster when steven (being the last to leave as always) left home the doctor grabbed his arm

\- Better you do not go have a super special mission to us two - speaks the doctor dragging to the house he put the boy on the sofa and starts talking

\- WHAT was it - doctor asks

\- The Malachite - responds steven

\- What is the Malachite - doctor asks

\- The fusion of jasper and lapis lazuli was arrested near Jasper in the sea so that it does not hurt us - responds steven - WHAT IS the merger - question doctor

\- When two or more genes come together in a so to become stronger - responds steven

\- The most gems so here - doctor asks

\- The group within the more so the temple can enter garnet - (the group are the genes forced to merge in the episode "Keeping it Together") speaks steven

\- And show me the door talks doctor steven rises handle on doctor's hand and leads up to the door with a star and 6 egg yolks

\- Inacreditave and a dimensional door - speaking doctor amazed

\- WHAT - question steven

\- That each gem and a pocket demension that to be connected with the right stone creates a portal to this demension sinplesmente unbelievable - he says smiling

\- Which now and the yolk of the temple - asks the doctor to Steven that points to a red gem and one blue

\- Two - doctor asks

\- The garnet and a fusion - responds steven

\- This well - doctor takes his sonic screwdriver and push a button while pointing to the two gems that began to shine once the door opens

\- We - speaking doctor entering the door that revealed a dark room full of steven different color bubbles flows into a bubble with a strange gem he just pops the doctor looks sadly at the gem begins to shine in I start forming a 4 hands and her skirt in 4 girls screaming in agony just all came together and formed a hand that swung open to reveal a totally disfigured form that began to creep into the direction doctor who ajuelhou and she noted

\- Here comes nobody wants to hurt you - he speaks throw the pen away

\- I'm out of my sonic screwdriver'm unarmed and not gun the screwdriver and more'm unarmed need not be afraid - speaking doctor seeing the group approach he puts both hands on the body of the group and close your eyes

\- I'll get into their minds need to know more about you - says he began to shake soon as he takes the hands of the group

\- Thank you can go back to sleep - he gets up and takes his sonic screwdriver and walks away while being back to so the yolk and the steven put te gem back in your bubble and puts in place

\- WHAT YOU did - question steven

\- I learned what the monster was out there with you now learned about the gems and the rebellion with emerald and tanzanite Painita Benitoite (to search these stones exist) - Doctor speaks out

\- Who - question steven

\- The gems that compoen the group - says doctor pointing to the gem and out of the room along with steven

doctor was in the living room with cable around his body and almost everything in Steven's house was opened or broken or he moved like a machine gun on the doctor's tf2 when everything starts shaking, outside garnet was the last crystal gem amethyst and pearl foot had turned garnet gems and attacked Malachite but without effect immediately Malachite punched dust that rose and there was only two stones Malachite smile

\- It was the army that protects the earth - tells Malachite laughing

\- I'm going to crush you like insects - screams Malachite raising a giant water hand

\- Stop - screams doctor carrying a machine

\- What did inutiu a being can do against me - Malachite speaks with contempt

\- This - he pulls a lever and a white beam leaves the weapon that hits Malachite shining a white light and separates into two gems

\- What you did - spoke jasper angry

\- Well I theorized that their mergers are telecorporal union of physical and mental emotional connection, then using a quantum molecular subdivisor would cover cutting the fusion bodily but the mental part would be a problem so I figured it out - it takes a crystal forced to merge

\- This is a forced merger two soldiers beings together they try to separate more are glued more each time the forced merger they are pushing generating energy repeli ao if I expand this force can direct the energy generated by the two pushing to force a defusion - he says smiling

\- Now you attack a planet in order to increase its kind that's no reason genocide and it is time for you to pay - Doctor pulls another lever that sends a power load in Jasper exploding your doctor gem off the machine it hangs for a second one vomits golden smoke and faints

2 weeks cutting time

The gems will go on mission leaving stevem and lapis (avia become a gem crystal) talking suddenly rises excited doctor was out of his coat and bow tie

\- Hahhahahhahahahah- doctor would laugh

-You wake up - screams lapis and steven together

\- Good sleep - it goes straight to the output being followed by the two he goes straight to his black cap

\- Why do you restart - speaking doctor immediately capsule started shaking and soon took the appearance of a blue police box

\- Now yes the old girl back -he opens the door and enters still being followed by the two who were frightened to see the inside of the tardis was larger than the outer

\- And bigger inside - speaks Steve and pencil together the doctor smiles and pulls a mirror and start looking at yourself

\- This strange chin more can live with that - he knocks the legs

\- They're a little big more okay - he says smiling

\- now the adventure begining - the doctor smile 


	2. the spaceship of death

The doctor connects the tardis turns to pencil and Steven and says

\- I'll get some steven pencil clothes do not touch anything pencils not sink my tardis food has four ports left are good guys - he leaves the control room

3 hours

\- And it took me and hard to find - he enters the room with a white blouse a brown coat and pants DINZ black and a red bow tie he tried to ride the bow tie but to lift the face he sees the control room wrecked steven jumping in controls with pencil invoking a hand trying to catch the water and steven

\- Come back here - it looks at doctor

\- Hi you returned - Foreign pencil while doing water out of control

\- Well it seems that they did not hear me -he pulls a lever and the water sucked and he runs pros controls and presses several buttons and levers with a laugh

\- Outside we will be in Hollywood California where it will debut the best film of this planet - speaking doctor going to the door to open but he discovers that she is in what looks like a dark city made of iron

\- In fact we are in spatial reproduction known as Hollyship well and the same thing you want to explore - it starts to walk around town

\- Good direction you have - speaks pencil with a smile

\- You put water in controls fried half the systems and obvious that we miss a bit - speaks angry doctor

\- Corrections will see 500,000 meters Ums one million years in the future - says laughing pencil

\- There are actually billions of 2000 meters and 1550 years wrong - Doctor says correcting

Pencil was about to answer when you hear a scream, then the doctor goes in the same direction of the scream he finds an area full of people and guards watching a body of a dead woman a guard stopped the doctor

\- Standing there anyone who does not guard can pass - spoke the guard blockeando the way Doctor

\- Then you do not understand - the doctor takes a paper sewn into a leather wallet he shows pro guard and it opens the way

\- Sorry espetor jonh Smith - says the guard

\- What did you do - quietly pencil question

\- Psychic Paper it shows what others want to see - speaking doctor showing his wallet he turns to examine the body was intact -Estranho- Tells the doctor

\- Why - asks steven

\- What's the strangest thing you two now - speaking doctor pointing two pros

\- He's dead - responds pencil

\- There's cause of death - speaks steven

Doctor opens his mouth and points to steven

\- He hit not the cause of death to celebrate just stopped - says the doctor

across the city had a black room with Egyptian symbols scattered in the center avia some pillow where A woman sitting with a blanket covering her body behind her avia the symbol of an eye and sides of the avia pillow two black platforms. two women enter the room reference and start saying

\- Anne is dead the priestess juice - speaks a lifting body

\- His soul was charred by Khan powers - spoke the other rising

\- That traitor almost handed the position of our temples in the same'll let Khan success - she speaks rising

\- For Khan - speaks both bowing and leaving

The priestess juice gets up and turns pro right eye a calm voice echoes throughout the room

\- Anne is dead - question Khan

\- Yes my Lord killed by their magic - tells the priestess

\- I feel the presence of an evil force - speaks Khan

\- What did my teacher - tells the priestess

\- A man who transcends time and space between it must be captured for our victory be absolute - screams Khan

\- Yes my Lord - says the priestess left the room

\- The doctor is not going to stop me again because I'm stronger and the city soon disappears - speaks Khan

Back to doctor

The doctor used the screwdriver into the body of the dead girl

\- Intact kidney lung heart even celebrate without error deformation sign of illness stopped her mind just stopped working - speaking doctor stopping the screwdriver and put it in his pocket

\- I understand and twenty sima fourth time - talks pencil looking at the doctor

\- Well I'll call the guard and ask if you are listening to other victims here - speaking doctor getting up and running

They spent a few minutes the doctor avia out when two black women appear and grab a pencil and steven at steven use a needle with sleep aid in pencil used a desabilitador gem and took the two for a small ship car (ships that do the same job a car)

Leave a note and leave it spends a few minutes and the doctor back screaming

\- Doctor doctor dumb ass one desmetalizator ray disables celebrate and turns a body in hos - Doctor looks at letter on the floor and starts reading

\- If you want your friends to come back to find me in the movie underground plaza to where it is going playback Casablanca - read Dr.

\- Well you made a mistake and he was to have captured an innocent - Doctor screams into hatred

He turns and starts to walk towards the cinema to get there he opens the door enters the film turns left and that the basement and there avia an elevator doctor who takes away the screwdriver and points pro elevator door opens and the doctor comes in and waits until just down the doctor saw the same room where the priestess spoke with khan

\- Time hour time want to talk to their leader - speaking doctor looking at the girl

\- I am the leader - answered the priestess

\- No you are a host body is dead and has something to celebrate its controlling you the same thing with the dead we found earlier and counting on it why not kill her - speaking doctor with intelligent voice

\- You're smart she was a traitor would deliver our temple to the authorities - she talks would be

\- I understand and these piles on your side should be destabilizing ion - he comes and puts 3d glasses

\- Well if that overwhelm him fry the Celebros people 100 kilometers away from turning everyone into great hosts now want to talk to the leader - he speaks quickly

\- Good Doctor deduction - Khan spoke

\- You not only changed its face is much more clever - talks Khan

\- Greater intelligence - speaks the doctor laughing

\- You know I'm going to stop you - says doctor

\- It is too late - the stakes begin to glow suddenly they crack

\- What did you do - scream the great intelligence

\- The vast intelligence you should not have let me change those wires - shows two wires inside the pile red was blue and vice versa

\- All the ion energy is hitting the sonic propellant and coming back to center'll give you a hint - Dr. Steven puts on his lap and takes the pencil gem

-Corra- Screams doctor running towards the exit

\- Doctor, I will have my revenge - screams great intelligence

Doctor uses the stairs and climbs to the top when he was in output when the film explodes in pencil wake up in the tardis lying beside Steven

\- Well the tardis need to recharge so that a time fissure in beach City - speaks smiling doctor 


End file.
